Nightmare Come True
by Superpowerrangerwriter
Summary: Lauren keeps waking up to a Nightmare that won't go away. But when the person in her dream finds her, her nightmare was coming reality. Rated M later.


**I don't own Samurai**

* * *

Everyone was calm in Shiba house. The Rangers were all sleeping like babies except for Lauren, she had the same nightmare each night which kept her up every night. This night would be very different then the others.

Lauren suddenly woke up, " Why am I having this same dream?"

Lauren's heart was racing, she couldn't stand waking up in the middle of the night just because of a silly nightmare. Although she didn't understand why she was having these Nightmares she didn't like having them. Lauren get's out of her bed and goes into the kitchen, It was no use of going back to sleep if she was going to wake up again. She took out a cup and some milk, she poured it into her cup. As she drunk her milk she heard something outside the door, she decided to check it out just to be safe. She put's her milk down and heads out the door, she looked around and saw nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and saw a black shadow move quickly pass her, Lauren didn't know what it was so she picked up her spin sword and guarded herself. Lauren was afraid and didn't know what to expect, they figure kept moving in different directions. Suddenly it stopped Lauren put her spin sword away, she turned around and saw the dark figure in front of her. She quickly ran to get her spin sword but the figure grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. It covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream to wake the others.

" Hello There." The figure said with a smirk

Lauren tried to get a hand free but the figure had to much of a grip for her to get a arm out. It un-covered her mouth and touch her blonde hair, it was very soft and smelled like sweet smelling flowers.

Lauren looked into the figures eyes and could tell it was a male," Who are you and what do you want?" Lauren growled.

Jayden was sitting in his bed reading a book. Everything was calm and peaceful, He had checked on all the other rangers and was about to get up again to check on them once more. He couldn't understand why Lauren wasn't in her room at night. He got up and saw Lauren against the wall on the floor, her hair was a mess and her clothes were messed up. Jayden went over to her and went on one knee, Lauren looked at Jayden with fear.

" Are you ok Lauren?" Jayden asked looking into her eyes

Lauren went over to Jayden and held onto him," I'm scared Jayden." Lauren cried

Jayden held her close to him, he didn't understand why she was so scared or why she was on the floor with her hair and clothes messed up. He helped her up and brung her back to her room, Lauren got back up because she didn't want to go back to sleep.

" Lauren why don't want to go back to bed?" Jayden asked

Lauren sat on his lap and held onto her brother again," I keep having this nightmare that keeps coming back."

" Ok, why were you on the floor with your hair and clothes messed up?" Jayden asked

" Because he found me and told me that he was looking forward to...to...to..." Lauren stuttered

Jayden looked at her," To what?"

She started to cry in his chest, he rubbed her hair. Antonio, Mia, Kevin, Mike, Emily and Ji came into the room. Ji sits on the bed next to Jayden and Lauren, he looked at Jayden who looked at the others.

" What wrong with Lauren?" Antonio asked

Jayden continued to rub her hair," I found Lauren in the hallway against the wall on the floor, her hair and her clothes were messed up. She told me she was scared, I brung her back to her bed but she didn't want to go back to sleep."

" I wonder why?" Ji thought to himself

He turns his attention back to Lauren," What was your Nightmare?"

" I don't want to talk about it." Lauren answered

" For now everyone get's some sleep, I'll stay in here with Lauren."

They wave goodnight and everyone heads back to bed. Jayden lays next to Lauren and Lauren falls asleep. She felt protective now that Jayden was with her and that figure wouldn't come after her.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! I'll update soon Peace Out!**


End file.
